horripediafandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry
Horrid Henry is the main character of the series. He was created by Francesca Simon and in the TV series, he is voiced by . Throughout the series, Henry is shown as being a "horrid" child, indicated by the people around him, such as his parents and teacher. He is shown to be around 10-11 years old. Horrid Henry’s personality is the complete opposite of Perfect Peter. He does not behave, at all. Once something is not fair in his eyes, he gets mad and throws a fit. He is also rude, insensitive and likes to bully. Henry's appetite, unlike his younger brother, includes many unhealthy choices, such as crisps, chocolate, sweets, pizza and chips. Henry seems to have a rejection to vegetables, and to school dinners. Henry prefers watching TV and playing computer games. He also has a obsession with pocket money, he spends it all on sweets and comics. Henry often refuses to go to bed at bedtime, but hates getting up in the morning. Henry's main fear is injections. His hobbies includes eating ice cream, watching television and also has a main ambition to become "King Henry the Horrible", ruling the world. His favorite restaurant is Gobble and Go, which was converted into a vegetable restaurant, The Virtuous Veggie, much to Henry's disgust. Henry's mother and father, have never trusted Henry to be well behaved, are extremely healthy, and always make something with vegetables for dinner. They also make healthier choices for parties. They agree with each other almost all the time. They often yell at Henry, punishing him from watching television and eating sweets, but mostly resort to cancellation of downward re-accession of pocket money, giving it to Perfect Peter. Peter on the other hand, rarely gets into trouble, and whilst Henry misbehaves, Peter shows off to their parents. According to Henry, his parents have told him million times that he can never ever have another birthday party, but agree to give him one more change each year. The vast majority of the time, Mum and Dad believe Peter rather than Henry, being best known for disciplining Henry, particularly with the phrase: Don't be horrid, Henry!. They often force Henry to locations such as his room, if he is not well behaved, or they simply say "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, HENRY!". Whenever Henry is driven to the point of attacking someone (usually Peter), he would turn into a monster or a dangerous animal related to the situation (i.e. dinosaur, snake, octopus, etc.) though these transformations are imaginary and his way to displaying his emotions. There are rare occasions where other people do it, such as Slimy Sammy and Mrs. Crunch. Horrid Henry notably enjoys watching television and his favorite shows include Mutant Max, Rapper Zapper and Terminator Gladiator. Henry and Peter usually argue about who's turn is it to watch the TV, because Peter prefers to watch programs that seem babyish to Henry. Henry also enjoys playing on the computer, eating sweets and spending money, although Henry never has anymore as he spends it all off it as soon as he gets it and is often cancelled by his parents because of his horrid behavior. Henry also enjoys listening to music composed by his favorite band, the Killer Boy Rats. He likes to eat ice cream, burp and fart. He can also break the 4th wall in certain episodes. Henry and Peter are opposite, that even there hair are total opposites. Friends and Enemies *Pushy Percy *Lame LeRon *Jolly Josh *Weepy WilliamPerfect Peter *Delightful Desiree *Dad *Malicious Milan *Awful Artyom *Rich *Fang the Hamster *Great Aunt Greta *Fluffy the Cat *Prissy Polly *Beefy Bert *Vomiting Vera *Lovely Lizzie *Rude Ralph *Clarie *Kind Kelly *Brilliant Bella *Tidy Ted *Jolly Josh *Clever Clare *Greedy Graham *Spotless Sam *Nasty Nicola *Singing Soraya *Soggy Sid *Vomiting Vera *Goody Goody-Gordon *Mrs. Oddbod *Kelly's Dad *Lazy Linda *New Nick *Lisping Lily *Viking Mother *Mrs. Crunch *Madame Tutu *Mr. Nerdon *Rabid Rebecca *Mrs. Mossy *Mysterious Mike *Mean Merlin *Obnoxious Otto *Ferocious Fabian *Mature Maurice *Dentist Personality and Appearance Henry is usually seen wearing a horizontally yellow striped blue shirt, with blue jeans and usual green/white trainers. His preferred pajamas are blue, with vertical white stripes. In Horrid Henry's Household Chores, his clothes "accidentally" come out pink in the wash because he didn't listen to his mom's directions. Also, in Horrid Henry's Evil Enemies however, his t-shirt's colours areinverted, for an unknown reason.He also wears green and white trainers or sneakers. *Kind Kelly family *Sour Susan family *Perfect Peter *[Mum *Dad *Stuck-Up Steve Prissy Polly *[[Vomiting Vera family *Kelly's Dad *Great Aunt Greta Horrid Snake [reptitle] Etta] *Miss. Lovely Ed Banger Amazing Aiden New Nick Rude Ralph Tidy Axe Aerobic Al Greedy Graham *Beautiful Bea Lovely Lizzie Fluffy the Cat Weepy William Soggy sid *[[Beefy Bert Singing Soraya Nasty Nicola Great Aunt Greta Goody Goody-Gordon Lucky Louisa Wonderful Wayne *Jolly Josh Lazy Linda Mrs. Battle Axe [ DJ *Fang the Hamster Nice Nicole Lisping Lily Mr Nerdon *Mr. Mossy Vampire Father Mrs. Crunch Rabid Rebecca Madame Tutu Mrs. Mossy NOTE: Sometimes, Moody Margaret and/or Sour Susan Dentist can sometimes help with his plans, as seen band in Horrid Heros. Horrid Henry's Heist. Horrid Henry: Nothing but the Truth. Horrid Henry Looks At Love Quotes "Nooooooooooo!" "EUREKA! That's it!" -insert him doing bad idea here- "Nah nah ne nah nah!" "It's not fair!" "AAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Albums In February 2009, a Horrid Henry album entitled Horrid Henry's Most Horrible Album was released by EMI Records, featuring Horrid Henry songs including the TV theme tune and songs from the stage show. DVDs 1. Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge (Free Wormy Worm) (DVD Extra's: Purple Hand Gang Quiz, Personality Quiz, .R.O.M.) (released 23 April 2007) *Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge *Moody Margaret Moves In *Horrid Henry And The Tooth Fairy *Horrid Henry's Hike *Horrid Henry's School Fair *Horrid Henry's Sports Day *Horrid Henry And The Demon Dinner Lady 2. Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats (Free Whoopee Cusion) (DVD Extra's: Henry's Horrid Hints, Goo Game) (released September 24, 2007) *Horrid Henry Tricks and Treats *Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend *Horrid Henry's Time Capsule *Horrid Henry's Hideo Video *Horrid Henry's Haunted House *Horrid Henry and the New Teacher 3. Horrid Henry's Underpants (Free Stickers)(DVD Extra's: Henry's Horrid Hints, Find the Underpants Game) (released November 19, 2007) *Horrid Henry's Underpants *Horrid Henry's Heroes *Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster *Horrid Henry, Computer Whizz *Horrid Henry Makes Some Money *Horrid Henry's Christmas 4. Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick (Free Fair Tickets, Free Joke Cards) (DVD Extra's: Henry's Horrible Sale Game, Henry's Horrid Hints) (released March 30, 2008) *Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick *Horrid Henry And The Bogey Babysitter *Who Stole Mr Kill? *Horrid Henry's Time Machine *Horrid Henry's Perfect Day *Horrid Henry Runs Away 5. Horrid Henry And The Secret Club (Free TOP SECRET Box) (released September 29, 2008) *Horrid Henry and the Secret Club *Perfect Peter's Horrid Day *Horrid Henry's Injection *Perfect Peter's Revenge *Horrid Henry and the Household Chores *Horrid Henry's Trapped 6. Horrid Henry's Diary (Free Notepad) (released November 17, 2008) *Horrid Henry's Diary *Horrid Henry's School Trip *Horrid Henry's Aquarium *Horrid Henry's Dance Class *Horrid Henry Meets The Queen *Horrid Henry Goes Swimming 7. Horrid Henry's Birthday (released February 16, 2009) *Horrid Henry's Birthday *Horrid Henry Eats Out *Horrid Henry's New Shoes *Horrid Henry and the Dinner Guests *Where's Fluffy? *Happy Birthday Peter 8. Horrid Henry's Holiday (released March 30, 2009) *Horrid Henry's Holiday *Horrid Henry Reads a Book *Horrid Henry's Sleepover *Horrid Henry Goes to Work *Horrid Henry and the Wedding *Horrid Henry's Sick Day Horrid Henry's Sports Day *Horrid Henry's Sports Day *Horrid Henry And The Tooth Fairy *Moody Margaret Moves In *Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge *Horrid Henry And The Demon Dinner Lady *Horrid Henry's School Fair *Horrid Henry's Hike *Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick *Horrid Henry And The Bogey Babysitter *Who Stole Mr Kill Horrid Henry's Heroes *Horrid Henry's Heroes *Horrid Henry, Computer Whizz *Horrid Henry's Underpants *Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster The Complete Series 1 (The Complete First Season in a 3 disc boxset) (released May 4, 2009) 9. Horrid Henry’s Favourite Day (released October 26, 2009) *Horrid Henry’s Favourite Day *Horrid Henry and the Best Boys Club Sleepover *Horrid Henry and the Lost Dog *Horrid Henry and the Perfect Plant *Horrid Henry and the Big Dig *Horrid Henry's Secret Surprise Horrid Henry's Christmas Underpants (released November 9, 2009) (a version of Horrid Henry's Underpants, with a Christmas themed cover) *Horrid Henry's Christmas *Horrid Henry's Underpants *Horrid Henry's Heroes *Horrid Henry's Horrid Hamster *Horrid Henry Computer Whizz *Horrid Henry Makes Some Money 10. Horrid Henry - Smelly Stuff (released November 16, 2009) *Horrid Henry's Smelly Stuff *Horrid Henry and the Alien Invasion *Horrid Henry's Hiccups *Horrid Henry and the Gross DVD *Perfect Peter Popstar *Horrid Henry and the Name Game 11. Horrid Henry Goes Fishing (released February 8, 2010) *Horrid Henry Goes Fishing *Perfect Peter's Pen Pal *Horrid Henry, Horrid Headmaster *Happy Birthday Steve *Horrid Henry's School Play *Horrid Henry Gets a Job 12. Horrid Henry's Fun Run (released March 29, 2010) *Horrid Henry's Fun Run *Perfect Peter Pumps Up *Horrid Henry's Heist *Horrid Henry's Pet sitting Service *Horrid Henry and the School Uniform *Horrid Henry on TV 13. Horrid Henry's Ice Cream Dream (released 17 May 2010) *Horrid Henry and the Ice Cream Dream *Horrid Henry Takes the Biscuit *Horrid Henry's Haircut *Horrid Henry On Trial *Horrid Henry When I'm King *Horrid Henry Takes a Shortcut Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend (released 7 June 2010) *Horrid Henry and the Football Fiend *Horrid Henry's Heroes *Horrid Henry's Sports Day *Horrid Henry's Perfect Day *Horrid Henry Goes Swimming *Horrid Henry's Hike Horrid Henry's School Uniform (released 30 August 2010) *Horrid Henry's School Uniform *Horrid Henry On TV *Horrid Henry's Favourite Day *Horrid Henry And The Green Machine *Horrid Henry, Happy Family *Horrid Henry And The Walking Stick Gang 14. Horrid Henry, Ace Reporter (released 6 September 2010) *Horrid Henry, Ace Reporter *Horrid Henry's House Party *Horrid Henry Goes to The Movies *Horrid Henry And The Go Kart *Horrid Henry's Summer Camp *Horrid Henry And The Birthday Present 15. Horrid Henry and the Zombie Hamster (released 15 November 2010) *Horrid Henry and the Zombie Hamster *Horrid Henry and the Killer Boy Rats *Horrid Henry Changes a Nappy *Horrid Henry's Happy Family *Horrid Henry Gets Spots *Horrid Henry Cooks a Meal 16. Horrid Henry and the Green Machine (released 4 April 2011) *Horrid Henry and the Green Machine *Horrid Henry and the Walking Stick Gang *Horrid Henry and the Antque Rogue Show *Horrid Henry Untouchable *Horrid Henry Gets Married *Horrid Henry and the Gross Question Tapes/CDs ''Horrid Henry'' (Audio CD, 2005) #''Horrid Henry Tricks The Tooth Fairy'' (Tape, 2001; Audio CD, 2005) #''Horrid Henry's Nits'' (Tape, 2000; Audio CD, 2005) #''Horrid Henry Gets Rich Quick'' (Tape, 2000; Audio CD, 2005) #''Horrid Henry's Haunted House'' (Tape, 2000; Audio CD, 2005) #''Horrid Henry and The Mummy's Curse'' (Tape, 2001; Audio CD, 2004) #''Horrid Henry's Revenge'' (Tape, 2002; Audio CD, 2005) #''Horrid Henry and The Bogey Babysitter'' (Tape, 2002; Audio CD, 2004) #''Horrid Henry's Stinkbomb'' (Tape, 2002; Audio CD, 2004) #''Horrid Henry's Underpants'' (Tape, 2003; Audio CD, 2004) #''Horrid Henry Meets The Queen'' (Audio CD and Tape, 2004) #''Horrid Henry and The Mega-Mean Time Machine'' (Audio CD and Tape, 2005) #''Horrid Henry and The Football Fiend'' (Audio CD and Tape, 2006) #''Horrid Henry's Christmas Cracker'' (Audio CD and Tape, 2006) #''Horrid Henry and The Abominable Snowman'' (Audio CD and Tape, 2007) #''Horrid Henry Robs The Bank'' (Audio CD, 2008) #''Horrid Henry Wakes the Dead'' (Audio CD, 2009) Music is covered by Peter Rinne and Dik Cadbury, all CD/Tapes narrated by Miranda Richardson, produced by Peter Rinne and Nicholas Jones, cover illustrations by Tony Ross. Horrid Henry's Gross Guide to Terrible Teachers was released in May 2010 as the first in a series of audio CD's voiced by Horrid Henry. Live Performance Henry also stars in his own stage play Horrid Henry - Live and Horrid!, produced by Watershed Productions in association with Sheffield Theatres and Novel Entertainment and adapted by celebrated playwright John Godber. The production opened at the Lyceum Theatre (Sheffield) on 28 August 2008, before embarking on a UK tour which included Newcastle, Edinburgh, Hull, Bradford, Liverpool, High Wycombe and Bromley. The show moved to London's West End on 21 November 2008 where it appeared at the Trafalgar Studios for a 7 week run over Christmas and New Year. Steven Butler originated the role of Horrid Henry on stage. Horrid Henry - Live and Horrid! returned to the stage Christmas 2009 at The Dancehouse in Manchester. Video Games Horrid Henry's first video game, Missions of Mischief, was released on 30 October 2009 on Nintendo DS, Wii and PC and went straight to number 1 in Amazon's 'Hot New Releases'. The game is developed by Papaya Studio and published by Asylum Entertainment UK Ltd. in association with Novel Entertainment. *''Horrid Henry's Horrid Adventure'' was released on Nintendo DS on 5 November 2010. Merchandise The Horrid Henry licensing program includes Abbey Kids (DVDs), Asylum Entertainment (video games), EMI Records (music), Fabric Flavours (t-shirts and sweatshirts), Fiesta Crafts (hand and finger puppets), Flair Leisure Products (toys), Jumbo (games and puzzles), SilverKnit (apparel), TDP Aykroyd (nightwear and underwear), Woodmansterne (cards and giftwrap). Toys and games Horrid Henry merchandise includes Collectable Figurine Sets, Electronic Voice Changer, Mischief Sets, Remote Control Scary Sounds Machine, Practical Jokes, Triple Trouble Blaster, Electronic Splat Attack Game, 14" Talking Plush, Purple Hand Gang Fort Playset, 5" and 6" Action Figures and puzzles and Horrid Henry Gelli Baff. On January 31, 2011, Flair Leasure Products announced it will launch a new line of toys based on "Horrid Henry" at the end of summer in time for the opening of the 3D movie. Reception *In April 2008 "Horrid Henry and the Abominable Snowman" won the Galaxy Children's book of the Year Award. *Horrid Henry has twice been nominated for BAFTA's Best Animation; in 2009 and 2010. Gallery Category:Merch Category:Characters Category:Good guys Category:Cowboys Category:The best boys club Category:Purple hand gang club Category:Horrid Category:Villains Category:Gingers Category:Deceased